Full Moon
by DaughteroftheOneTrueKing
Summary: Remus faces a challenge...


p id="docs-internal-guid-d5168fc0-7fff-b214-2216-f207ba86f807" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"And one more story from your favorite author! I know you love me, come on admit it! Anyway, this is for the Houses competition, my standard story. I'm still the charms position on the Lions team. I chose the prompt (first line) Something strange happened every time there was a full moon on Halloween. I have a great story to write about this, and I hope you enjoy!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Word Count: 1071/span/p  
p id="docs-internal-guid-ea2f4b2f-7fff-0d7d-d481-6af115c681c1" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Something strange happened every time there was a full moon on Halloween. Then again, turning into a werewolf wasn't so much strange as painful, and it happened far more often than just Halloween. Remus sat at his desk, grading essays by a nub of a candle that barely gave off any light. Tomorrow would be like all the other full moons he'd endured since he was five years old, ever since Fenrir Greyback had bitten him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He knew it would be dangerous, and he hated putting all of the students of Hogwarts at risk, as he'd done for seven years when he was a student. At least back then, James and Sirius had large enough Animagus forms that they could push him around if need be, and even Peter could nip at his toes to distract him. Now James and Peter were dead, and Sirius was a wanted murderer./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"What if the Wolfsbane didn't work? Snape had always hated the Marauders, so why would he help Remus now? Remus had never felt the same animosity towards Severus that James and Sirius had, but they'd never liked each other. What was stopping him from making the potion improperly, or else not bringing it to him at all?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Stop worrying, man," Remus muttered to himself. Severus had been consistent all year, and nothing would stop that now. It didn't help much, however. Remus had always been a worrier./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Trying to refocus his attention on the papers he was grading, he managed to get through a few more pages before he heard a knock on his office door. He breathed a sigh of relief. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That's got to be Severus with the potion. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm coming," he called. Getting up and heading towards the door, he opened it to find, not Severus, but a young red haired girl./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Miss Weasley, good evening," he smiled, trying to reset himself quickly. He remembered his first class with Ginny. He'd had a great shock when she'd come into class. She was so like Lily Evans. Her eyes however, were not green, but a brown color that suited her well. "What brings you here so late? It's almost curfew, you know."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I just wanted to tell you something I found out," Ginny replied. "It's not going to take long, I promise."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""All right," Remus moved aside to let her enter, and followed her to his desk, where they sat facing each other./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Remjs studied the young girl before him. Her demeanor was so much like Lily's had been. She was observant, and very smart. This caused him to think of Hermione Granger, another student with a similar personality. He suspected that she had figured out his secret, but she hadn't said anything to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ginny was just as observant, but much more bold than Hermione. Was she here to tell him she knew and that she didn't want to be in class with him?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Remus didn't realize that they'd been sitting and not talking for almost five minutes, he was so caught up in his thoughts. "I'm sorry, I believe I got lost in my own head," he said, letting out a laugh that had very little humor in it. "What was it you wanted?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ginny deliberated for a moment before she said, "I know you're a werewolf." She seemed uncertain, which Remus was not surprised at. What child would want to be around a werewolf, even to confront one?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Remus tried to remain calm as he said, "Oh? How did you come to that conclusion?" Inside, though, he was in complete panic mode. He could do nothing if this little girl tried to expose him to the other students. He would be kicked out of Hogwarts, as no parent would want their child to be taught by a werewolf, no matter how manageable the effects were for him now./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""After the essay Professor Snape set everyone," Ginny answered. "Once I did the research, it was pretty obvious. You always disappear around the full moon, and Hermione told me about the boggart turning into a glowing orb. It makes sense that you're afraid of the moon."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Remus cursed Snape. Of course someone had figured it out. Snape had likely set that essay on the day he had been too unwell after the full moon to teach for that exact reason, hoping that someone would discover his secret and expose him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ginny's next words, however, caught Remus off guard. "And I don't care that you are one."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Remus was surprised, but he attempted to keep himself contained as he said, "You don't do you? Why not?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The girl grew quiet as she said, "I know what it's like to be possessed by something evil. Just because that happened to me doesn't make me evil, just like you turning into a werewolf doesn't make /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"you /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"evil."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Remus had heard similar sentiments from his friends during his school years. James and Sirius constantly reminded him that he was such a brain that no one would ever be scared of him, and Lily had more than once given him such a pick me up talk when he felt particularly low after a full moon. It had been years since anyone had said such things to him, however, and it felt like such a shock that Remus leaned back in his seat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Remus tried to frame his next question as delicately as he could. "Miss Weasley, what have you endured that you consider evil?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ginny averted her gaze nervously. "Last year… You-Know-Who's diary possessed me. It made me hurt people, kill chickens… I couldn't stop it, and it nearly brought him back. I nearly brought him back, but Harry Potter and my brother Ron saved me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Remus felt sympathy for Ginny. No child should have to endure being used by Lord Voldemort. Then again, no child should have to endure what he did./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The world is often unkind to the young," Remus said softly. "They believe that youth equates to naiveté and ignorance, and so use them for their own gain. I'm sorry you had to endure that."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ginny smiled quickly as she said, "I'm sorry you have to endure being a werewolf all the time. I've read that it's extremely painful."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As Remus explained Wolfsbane potion to Ginny, he felt quite at ease. It had been so long since he'd talked with anyone as an equal about his condition. It was an enormous relief./span/p 


End file.
